


Blink in your Light

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, episode fic, set during and after their time at Brian's loft in 4x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We could have gone somewhere else. We-”</p><p>“Ian” Mickey cuts him off with a pointed look. “I wanna to be here.” </p><p>I wanna be with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blink in your Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so this is just a little something set during and after Mickey and Ian's stay at Brian's loft apartment thing in 4x08.
> 
> Kinda fluffy, kinda angst, you know the usual when it comes to those boys!

“You hiding again?” Ian finds Mickey in the corner of the loft, rocking slightly on his heels, eyes shifting across the room.

 

“'scuse you, I don't hide.”

 

Ian's smile falters but he arranges his face quickly and gestures to the city outside them “One day” he begins grandly “none of this will be ours.”

 

“Good” Mickey concedes “I'd take the south side every time.”

 

“Me too.” Ian agrees “Thanks for coming with me.”

 

Mickey makes a vague gesture as if to say _duh_.

 

“We could have gone somewhere else. We-”

 

“Ian” Mickey cuts him off with a pointed look. “I wanna to be here.” _I wanna be with you._

 

“And this fucking craft brew isn't half bad.” Mickey takes a swig and glances back to the host.

 

“Go on, ask me.” Ian prompts as Mickey readjusts his gaze back to Ian.

 

“huh?”

 

“Ask me the question. I know you want to.” Ian crosses his arms in a move that could have interpreted as defensive.

 

“Well, did you?” Mickey sort-of-asks.

 

“Did I...?” Ian shakes his head slowly feigning ignorance.

 

Mickey shakes his head and mumbles something Ian doesn't catch.

 

“No, I didn't fuck Brian.” Ian answers the unasked question, eyes wide in a challenge.

 

“But there were others?” Mickey counters and it's not quite a question.

 

“Sure” Ian nods. No point in lying.

 

“And now?” Mickey asks quietly.

 

“There's you. There was always you.” _There's only you._

 

“What do you look so smug about?” Mickey asks a few moments later when he notices Ian almost laughing to himself.

 

“Kiss me again, I'll cut your fucking tongue out.” Ian does a truly awful impression of Mickey and laughs at his attempt.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

“That's what you said to me after that first time in your room.” Ian reminds him and his face gets all nostalgic just a for a moment.

 

Mickey blinks “I don't remember that” he admits and it doesn't hurt Ian the way it once would have.

 

“I remember everything.”

 

In the months to come there will be things Ian forgets or thinks he has made them up in his head that Mickey will reassure and recreate.

 

“Everything from that day is kind of a blur.” Mickey admits and screws up his eyes as if trying to clear it in his own head.

 

“I'm gonna take that as a fucked up compliment.” Ian puffs out his chest.

 

“Take it how you like man, it's the truth. Anyways, things have changed.”

 

“Have I changed?” Ian asks and he already knows the answer.

 

“Yeah”

 

“in a good way?”

 

“I'm not sure yet” It's not the answer he's expecting but he nods because he knows what Mickey means.

 

*

 

Ian's eyes open suddenly and Mickey doesn't have enough time to look away before he's caught looking.

 

“Morning” Ian smiles, his voice clearer than it should be for someone who's was just asleep.

 

“Yeah, morning” Mickey shifts his back against the pillows “Do you want eggs?”

 

“Eggs?” Ian squints, clearly not expecting to be quizzed about eggs first thing.

 

“Yeah...eh what's his na-Brian is making breakfast but I didn't know what you'd want so” Mickey rubs his temple trying to catch his brain up with the situation.

 

“I'll eat whatever's there.” Ian tells him moving closer to the centre of the bed.

 

“Bit tender?” Ian asks placing his hand on Mickey's forearm and his own arm burns with a memory of a hand resting on it overnight.

 

“A bit”

 

“ _I_ feel great.” Ian stretches his arms above his head and drops them dramatically.

 

“Obviously, _you_ do.”

 

“Nice to be in, well _on_ a double bed.” Ian does a little bounce to demonstrate.

 

“Strange to have our clothes on though.” Mickey muses with a twist in his lips.

 

Ian laughs. mockingly offended by Mickey's crudeness. “You wanna take your clothes off? Give all these people a show, Mick?”

 

“That's more _your_ style, isn't it Gallagher?” It's out of Mickey's mouth before he has time to even think them.

 

This could easily go either way. Mickey sees Ian's chest flair up and he could so easily see him turn away hurt and judged but Ian just smirks “Fuck off”

 

“Breakfast!” Brian calls from the kitchen, proudly presenting the array of food on the table to the room.

 

*

 

“So I have a boyfriend apparently.” Ian beams later after they've said their goodbyes and are back out in the cool Chicago air.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yup” Ian nods, pulling his jacket tighter around his body “And me and my boyfriend are welcome back anytime. That is a direct quote.”

 

Mickey doesn't say anything but makes what Ian interprets as a positive shrug. He knows what's happening. He can see Mickey closing back up now that they are back in the so-called real world again.

 

“I once made a new years resolution to stop fucking around with married men and convicts.” Ian tells him because it suddenly feels important.

 

“Ha!” Mickey barks “How's that one going?”

 

“Yeah, not great” Ian admits and then tilts in his head in thought, glancing over at Mickey as they walk “But you seem to be a constant exception.”

 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Mickey orders, shying away, putting his barriers back up one by one.

 

“I can't help it”. Ian responds dumbly, trying to pull him back.

 

“Try to fucking help it.” Mickey grits out.

 

“You're hiding again.” Ian says softly, accusingly, resigned.

 

In the months to come when Mickey has run out of places and reasons to hide, he'll bend lowly over Ian's slumped body, running a hand over the side of Ian's face and hair and whisper _you can't hide from me, Gallagher, I know all the best spots._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://themoonoversoho.tumblr.com/) if you need me!


End file.
